


Too many cooks spoil the broth

by Mirror_Face



Series: Thinking about coping [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, post-killing game, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Akane was not a worrier, she never worried. That was how it always was, that was what she was used to, that was how she liked it. And yet, still, she worried.
Series: Thinking about coping [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Too many cooks spoil the broth

**Author's Note:**

> This is not actually the last vent in the series, there’s one surprise guest that I’m throwing into the mix! (also, writing Akane is hard)

‘Too many cooks spoil the broth’ was a saying Akane had heard Hajime say once or twice. She didn’t exactly know what it meant (he’d either not explained it to her or she’d forgotten), but she assumed it had something to do with having too many people around. If that was the case, it seemed to be very situational, considering that she’d much rather have more people ‘awake’ at the moment.

Akane tried to take her mind off of it, by working out (though it never was the same without coach Nekomaru) and eating (but all she could think about was how better Tereteru’s cooking was. And she couldn’t just  _ sit down _ because then her thoughts would just go back to her siblings and where they were (if they were even alive or dead in a-).

(They were fine, she told herself- though she tried not to think about it so often that reassuring herself like that became a habit)

Akane was not a worrier, she never worried. That was how it always was, that was what she was used to, that was how she liked it. And yet, still, she worried.

It was terrible and she hated it, and yet there was nothing to do about it. Everyone else was also worried, Akane often noted as she watched her friends fidget and smile wearily at each other. It was normal for the situation, and yet she couldn’t accept it. She couldn’t accept how easily her mind worried about pointless things (like if everyone else would ever wake up, or if her siblings were dead somewhere ou-). It wasn’t normal for her.

And, for once in Akane’s life, she didn’t know what to do. (she would rather have bad food than no one around to eat with)


End file.
